first it's sweet, then it's sour
by espaina
Summary: francis is jealous. arthur knows.
1. Chapter 1

they wouldn't stop kissing.

it was ridiculous. alfred and arthur had kissed 41 times since they sat down at their table across the restaurant from francis. he knew this, because he saw arthur's car behind him in the parking lot and had been watching the couple, mainly arthur, since they stepped foot out of arthur's blue ford taurus.

the two had been served their food just after francis had gotten his, and he sat there, his plate empty and wishing for more wine. alfred balanced an onion ring on his nose and arthur bumped him so it fell off, causing alfred to pretend to pout before he laughed and picked the ring up with his mouth and brought up to arthur's, who grabbed it and chewed, alfred beaming at him until he swallowed.

42 times.

francis rolled his eyes and checked his watch. it was 10:30, probably time to go home and shower, maybe read a little or listen to some music. his head hurt already from the two glasses of wine, but that's what he got for ordering the cheap stuff in an effort to get drunk fast. it didn't work of course, or else he would probably have stumbled over to arthur already and asked him to leave alfred here with his onion rings (he was now balancing another on his nose) and come home with him so they could drink and francis could be the one hold him and fuck him until he couldn't breathe and alfred could be the one to go home and be lonely and jerk off all by himself.

arthur wiped his face and threw his napkin down on his plate, signaling that he was finished. he said something to alfred, making him laugh with his mouth open, spewing pink bits of steak from his mouth onto the tablecloth in front of him.

francis looked away in disgust. he waved the waiter over and handed him his credit card, before leaning back into the rubber material of the one person booth he was sitting in. he stretched out his ankles, cracked his neck and fingers, pushed back his cuticles, and rearranged his silverware in an effort to stop staring at arthur, but still his eyes lingered on him.

arthur, who had loosened his tie and rolled up the sleeves of his button up unevenly, whose hair was in its usual messy state (that francis found extremely attractive) despite him having gelled it back this morning for the meeting, who was now standing and stretching, his shirt riding up and showing his pale stomach and part of his happy trail, with car keys in hand as alfred signed the check and handed it back to their waitress, smiling at her a little too long before standing up and kissing arthur on the cheek and looping his arm around his waist as they walked towards the door, without looking francis' way or noticing him staring at them.

goddamn arthur. blond haired, green eyed arthur, who he couldn't have despite being involved with him since the 1500's, before alfred was even a thought in the back of anyone's mind. arthur, who he knew everything about down to what shampoo he used to the way he licks his fingers before turning the page of the book he's reading to his collection of photographs that he takes (that no one but francis knows about) and keeps under his bed. arthur, who was driving alfred home, who probably had his hand on alfred's thigh just the way that francis used to do to arthur whenever he drove.

francis pushed himself out of the booth and shuffled his way out to his own car, drove home, and resisted the urge to pick up the phone and call arthur, knowing that he probably wouldn't even pick up. lord knew francis had hurt him enough to justify it.


	2. Chapter 2

the door to alfred's hotel room banged against the wall as the two stumbled into the room, attached at the lips, hands clawing at each other's clothing. arthur heard the tell tale jingle of a belt being undone and a sigh, before alfred pulled away from the kiss and slid his lips down arthur's jaw to his neck, where he kissed and sucked at the skin, and arthur could feel his pulse beating hard against his lips and alfred's cock hard against his thigh as they grinded on each other.

breathless with need, he was pushed back up against the wall, alfred undoing the buttons of his shirt and sliding it off his shoulders, and replacing it with his lips, giving his collarbone a sharp nip, causing arthur to yelp and roll his hips harder against alfred's.

arthur's hands were in his hair, pulling and tugging as they stumbled back down the hallway. alfred's hands slipped under the waistband of arthur's dress pants to grab his ass, emitting a groan from arthur as he pushed alfred down on the bed.

arthur climbed on top of him, pulling his shirt all the way out of his pants, the fly being pulled apart with the weight of his belt. he made eye contact with alfred before moving his eyes down alfred's bare chest, to his chiseled stomach, to the waistband of his boxers, where his erection jutted up near the waistband, hard and begging for arthur's mouth.

arthur's slim fingers pulled down alfred's pants to his knees, before coming back for his boxers and alfred groaned softly as arthur's hand wrapped around his cock and stroked it absentmindedly before bringing it up to his mouth and wrapping his lips around the head. alfred let out a soft moan, his legs tensing and hips arching up into his mouth, begging for more.

"do you want it?" he asked, swirling the tip of his tongue down the shaft lightly, and alfred let out a whiny "yes" and flexing his hips more, trying to get arthur to give him what he wanted.

"yes what? you know you have better manners than that, boy."

he trailed his tongue up again, then kissed up to his stomach, dipping his tongue into his belly button, causing alfred to squirm even more.

"yes, please! god, arthur you know I'm ticklish!"

arthur smirked, before grabbing alfred's cock in his hand and guiding it to his mouth, sucking on it immediately and swirling his tongue around the shaft, just the way he knew alfred liked it.

arthur loved giving head, especially to alfred. it was so hot, honestly, to have a cock in his mouth and a hand pulling roughly on his hair as his bobbed his head up and down and he took it as far as it could go down his throat, even though it made his scalp throb and throat hurt for a few days afterwards. it was worth it because it drove alfred absolutely nuts, to the point he couldn't sit still or keep quiet. he was panting and moaning and rocking his hips and pulling at arthur's hair and arthur could feel he was close based on the shaking of his thighs on arthur's shoulders so arthur took a deep breath and pulled almost all the way off before taking it back into his mouth again, tightening his lips and alfred pulled so hard on his hair that arthur saw red behind his eyes but he kept going and sucking and alfred cried out before he-

arthur's cell phone rang, startling them both. arthur jumped, pulling his mouth away, hands scrambling to his side to his pocket, pulling it out and looking at the screen.

alfred sat up, glaring at the phone.

"it's francis," arthur said, blowing his overgrown bangs out of his eyes.

"don't you dare fucking answer-"

arthur brought the phone up to his ear, climbing down off the bed onto shaky legs, which were half asleep from kneeling on them so long. his erection still throbbed, he could feel precum at the tip starting to dry on the fabric of his underwear.

"hello?" he answered, pulling slack to the front of his pants and walking to the bathroom and shutting the door.

he heard francis clear his throat. "oh hello, arthur. am I interrupting something?" he slurred.

arthur immediately recognized francis' tone. "no, but it seems I'm interrupting your plan to drink yourself into alcoholism."

"you're one to talk," francis sneered.

"oh shut it, at least I can hold my liquor. judging by how much you're slurring right now, you'll be throwing up within the next hour or so."

he could practically hear francis roll his eyes and smiled at the fact he was right.

"is there a reason you called me? I was just getting ready for bed." Arthur rearranged some of the free soaps on the counter, unfolding and refolding the hand towel and hanging it back up.

"I don't actually know. I think it had something to do with telling you I hate you but I just can't remember."

"well, you know drinking can cause memory loss. why don't you let me know when you remember in the morning? or maybe at the meeting? throw me a paper airplane or something," arthur snapped. his cock was now only half hard and his arousal was being replaced by irritation and the desire to throw something. francis knew the little things that annoyed him and he called at just the wrong moment, like he had some magic sex sense to tell when arthur was getting ready to have sex with someone other than francis.

"oh dear, I'm afraid I don't have any paper." francis purred into the phone and arthur could hear how heavily he was breathing.

"you are being ridiculous. calling me at 11 at night, with no reason at all. I do have a life you know, besides being at your beck and call when you're drunk and alone."

"piss off arthur." francis' voice shook.

"is that all you have to say?"

there was silence on the other end.

"exactly. have fun by yourself. goodbye." he snapped his phone shut throwing it on he counter before swinging the bathroom door open and storming back over to alfred, who was now asleep on the bed surrounded by tissues. arthur picked one up and threw it back down on the bed, figuring out that alfred had jerked himself off and fallen asleep.

damn francis. damn him to hell.


End file.
